Diego Chavez
Captain Diego Chavez was a Human UNSC Marine that was part of a second squad of mixed-species warfighters between the UNSC and the Royal Military. Captain Diego Chavez was a Human UNSC Marine that was part of a second squad of mixed-species warfighters between the UNSC and the Royal Military. Biography Diego Chavez was born on the recolonized world of Tribute. Chavez enlisted in the UNSC Marines shortly after completing University. The enlistment was the result of his parents' divorce and he felt that joining would be something that would be more of something he could use against his parents than for himself. Shortly after his enlistment, he was sent to Talahan V to fight in the Talahan Conflict. Diego was in the fight from the very beginning, arriving in 3219 and staying all the way until the war's completion until 3234 when he was put aboard the UNSC'' Indomitable'' to be brought back home to Tribute. However, this was not what happened. Chavez, as well as every man and woman aboard the ship was transported to the alternate Earth known as Mobius through the use of the Chaos Emeralds. Like everybody else, Chavez had to deal with the fact that they weren't going home right away. Diego and his men stood ready though in case they were needed, but for the first time in a long time, they were ordered by their colonel to stand down and rest. 'Rest' was a term that Chavez was unfamiliar with, as for about 13 years, he was to fight against the rebels of Talahan. It was a change he was uncomfortable with, so he asked the colonel if there was anything that could be done so he could get back out in the field. The colonel said he would look into it. About five days later, Chavez was put into a special squad - a mixture of Human and Mobian members that were fighting together as one. Chavez was told that they were an OMEGA squad, the second in existence. Chavez had had minimal contact with Mobians since arriving, but he felt slightly unnerved as he fought alongside them. He had seen many aliens in his life - Tribute had been a port world after all, but the Mobians were different, to say the least. Chavez' assignment was to locate a Chaos Emerald. He was briefed aboared the ship about its location in a city called Kayro on the planet. Chavez was to be set up with a group of Mobians led by a Freedom Fighter by the name of Allah al-Moshiem. Shortly after planetfall though, Chavez was pinned down by enemy fire. In the fighting with Doctor Robotnik's forces, his radio communicator took a hit, forcing him to get communications back to command the long way. During the fight, he called for assistance from another OMEGA squad led by then-Lieutenant Chris O'Connor. Chavez sent up a flare to get their attention, but this was a bad decision on his part. The flare might have gotten the Marines to his location, but it also drew the attention of the Badniks. Before the Lieutenant and his team arrived, Chavez believed he had the upper hand, but unfotunately, this was an error of judgement on his part. A few second before his backup arrived, Chavez was killed when a cloaked assassin robot cut his throat and slammed his head off a brick wall. Chavez' body was recovered, and the mission was completed, though his cockiness and bad attitude had done nothing but ended his own life. Personality Diego Chavez had seen it all in the 13 years that he was on Talahan V. He was no doubt a very brave man and a person of great courage and integrity. It was no small feat for him to go into the jungles for so long without being killed, either by bullets or by the creatures that called the planet home. He had accomplished many missions and killed many rebels, though this did not come without a cost to him. Chavez had developed a cynical personality by the mid-point of the war. He began to think of himself as nothing more than a shell that was only capable of killing and feeling no other Human emotion. Commonly in battle he was a glory seeker and wanted to take as much credit as he could, even over his own men if he was that determined. This caused officials to warrant a psychological evaluation on Chavez, which produced no ill result. He was clearly not imbalanced, just a gloryhog, which was hardly a medical problem as it was an ego problem. Chavez worked on his own time and wanted things done according to his time. He got upset when people were late and when he felt that people were slacking, but a major chink in his psychological armor was when he felt that he was outgunned. This was when panic would set in and when he started to shed some of his integrity. Though this happened so rarely on Talahan that it never had a chance to manifest himself. Only on the day of his death did he have any sort of emotional crisis, which he cloaked under his usual personality. Chavez also frequently refused any offer of leave while in combat. While the UNSC offered to take Chavez to safer parts of Talahan for rest and relaxation, he would say no, preferring the front lines. Even when they offered to take him home to end a tour of duty, he flat out said no, saying that there was nothing for him back on Tribue except his parents, which he was not really fond of seeing again. Trivia *Chavez was the leader of a second OMEGA squad, and this was in 3234. If we are to assume that this is just after the concept of a joint-species task force was invented, the project much have been adopted by the larger UNSC by 3239 as much more Mobian-Human teams were used by the military. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military